


Timothy’s Delivery service

by vindylam



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, Kitty Damian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindylam/pseuds/vindylam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>魔女の宅急便 AU<br/>一個普通的快遞服務</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timothy’s Delivery service

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文是寫給TUMBLR 的朋友- Ms. Inariazuha 的

Timothy 宅急便今天如常營業。  
今天第一位顅客是Alfred，地點是韋恩莊團。

Tim 飛到莊園前便看到Alfred，Alfred 微笑看著他：「早上好，Timothy。」  
他回以微笑並禮貌地向他打招呼：「早安，Alfred！你今天是不是有宅急便的訂單？」

Alfred點頭，同時邀請Tim 跟隨他進入莊園。  
他一邊行一邊說：「是的。我想請你替我把一些小甜餅送去韋恩企業，Bruce 老爺剛剛告訴我，他想在一個沈悶的會議後，可以吃到剛出爐的小甜餅。但我在莊園裡仍然有很多工作，分不出時間，所以想請你代我去把它們送給少爺。」

Tim　笑了笑：「是，這是我的榮幸。」

於是，Alfred把一小袋的小甜餅放到Tim手上。忽然，原本待在Tim肩膀上的黑色的團子在動，先是一雙尖耳朵，然後是整個腦袋從毛團中露出來。那團黑色的團子，原來是一隻小貓。那小貓不停喵喵叫並揮舞牠的貓手。當然，這只是一般人看到的想法，但Tim是見習魔女，他是能聽到他的貓的話：「我想吃它！喵，Drake，把那些小甜餅給我！」

Tim搖搖頭：「不可以，這些不是給你吃的。它們是韋恩先生的訂單。」  
「這是你養的貓？」Alfred問。  
「恩…事實上，他是我的夥伴。他的名字是Damian，我通常只喊他Dami。」然後Tim用空出的手，輕輕戳Dami的臉，補充道：「而且他是一個貪吃鬼。」

Damian揮他的貓手：「不要隨便碰我，Drake，我會咬你。」  
Tim 揚了揚眉道：「嗯哼，如果你咬我的話，我就不會再買任何甜點給你吃。」  
「喵！！」

Alfred眨了眨眼，然後再次回到廚房。當他從廚房出來時，他的手裡又多了一小袋小甜餅。他溫柔又友善地笑說：「這一袋是給你和Damian的。我其實做多了一些，正苦惱不知要如何處理，如果你和Damian不介意，請收下它。而且你們宅急便的工作很辛苦，在休息時不妨試吃。」

Tim 驚訝地看著他，感動地說：「噢，這真是…你真是好人，謝謝你，我們會吃光它們。」  
Alfred和譪地笑了笑，並輕輕拍了拍Tim的頭，他說：「這些小甜餅就拜託你了。」  
「是！我一定會把它們準時送到。」

＊＊＊

騎在掃把上飛行了好一會， Tim 終於到達他的目的地－韋恩企業。他抬起頭向上望，掃把也因他的動作而把飛行高度提昇。   
「這兒真高呢，Dami，你會不會害怕？」  
Damian 哼了聲：「當然不會。」

「啊，那試一下這個吧。」Tim 調皮地笑了笑，他的飛行姿勢立即上下倒轉，接著更騎著掃把旋轉了好幾圏。當他和Damian到達屋頂時，他才停下來。  
「你還好嗎？」他問他的搭擋，但Damian 沒有回答，他在不知何時已把自己藏在Tim的衣服裡。 Tim 無奈地把他提出來，並抱在手上。Damian的尾巴沒力氣地垂下，緩緩地搖擺在空氣中。   
「你看起來不太好呢， Dami。」 

仍然有點頭暈的Damian 想盡快令自己清醒，好讓他伸出他的貓抓，把Tim的臉劃花。正當他張開口想大罵對方時，一個拍掌聲忽然響起，同時有一把成熟的男人聲說：「真是一個精彩神奇的飛行表演。你是怎樣做到的？」”

Tim 四處張望去尋找這把聲音的主人，在找到時他朝對方友善地揮手打招呼。「噢。你好，我是Timothy，一名見習魔女。很高興認識你，先生。」  
那男人點了點頭：「嗯哼，你當然是了。我是Bruce Wayne。那Timothy，我的小甜餅是在你身上嗎？」  
Tim 從他的包包裡拿出一袋小甜餅，他笑說：「是，你的訂單在這兒。還有，希望你喜歡我們的宅急便服務。」

Bruce 立即打開袋子，食物的香味立即傳出，他很快便把一塊放進口裡。他高興地說：「仍然是暖的。你做得非常好。」   
「非常感謝你的讚賞！」Tim 十分開心，因為他在工作上取得讚賞。

「喂！笨蛋 Tim，這個男人很危險！你快點遠離他！現在立即！」Damian 大叫著並瞪著 Bruce。

但基於 Bruce不是魔女，他不會魔法，所以他聽不懂Damian 在叫什麼。他伸出手，一把抓住 Damian 於他又大又溫暖的手掌裡。   
「這是你的貓咪嗎？牠很小隻呢。」  
「不要隨便碰我！你這個愚蠢的人類！」Damian 在Bruce的手掌裡拼命掙扎，但仍然被對方穩妥地抓著。

他偏了偏頭，然後用手開始搔癢 Damian的後頸，他用的力度適中而且動作很有技巧。  
Damian 從剛開始的抵抗慢慢變成享受Bruce 的按摩。他舒服地呻吟：「沒錯…對…就是這兒…Tim，你必須要把這個學起來…嗯恩…」Damian 小聲地說。

Tim 看著他們之間的互動，還有從見過這樣的Dami，他好奇地問：「嗯…韋恩先生，你是不是很愛貓？」  
Bruce點頭：「是的，他們都很可愛。而且我覺得他給我一種熟悉感，他的名字是什麼？」  
「他的名字是 Damian。」

Bruce 點了點頭並把 Damian 放回Tim的手上。他開口「我會跟 Alfred說之後也用你們的宅急便服務。」  
「哈哈，謝謝你喜歡我們的服務。」Tim 笑了笑，並在內心暗暗地感謝Damian的美色。但他不會開口對Damian說，他還不想被對方的利爪抓臉。

忽然，Bruce 向他靠近，和Tim之間只剩下幾公分的距離。接著他低下頭，在Tim的臉頰上印上一個輕吻。他低笑：「你也很可愛呢，Timothy。期待下次再見，小小的魔女。」 

在Tim 做出任何反應前，Damian 再次大叫：「我告訴過你！我一早便說他很危險！嘿！你這個愚蠢的唔唔…」  
Tim 及時放一隻手去摀住Damian的嘴巴，手動幫他閉上嘴，然後他騎上他的掃把，微笑回Bruce：「下次再見。」  
他漸漸飛離韋恩企業的大樓，同時他還要思考怎去安撫他那位生氣的搭擋。


End file.
